The Sunmatrix
The Sunmatrix, better known as the Suntrix, is a watch-like device that is attached to Ben Through but was meant for Ben Tennyson. The device allows him to alter his DNA at will, and transform into dozens of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. The Suntrix was created by Azmuth for Ben Tennyson as he kept moaning about the Omnitrixes timeout, but by giving the Suntrix a sun core it now doesnt timeout unless the user wants it to. '￼￼￼'Aliens so far: # Four Arms (Original 10) # Heatblast (Original 10) # Grey Matter (Original 10) # Diamondhead (Original 10) # Wildmutt (Original 10) # Stinkfly (Original 10) # Upgrade (Original 10) # Xlr8 (Original 10) # Ghostfreak (Original 10) # Ripjaws (Original 10) # Wildvine # Cannonbolt # Upchuck # Ditto # Way Big # Frankenstrike # Blitzwolfer # Snare-Oh # Eye Guy # Arctiguana # Feedback # Gax # Shock Rock # Overflow # Sunbeam # ￼Punk Rock ￼Features:￼ * The Suntrix allows for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. * The Suntrix acts as a DNA receiver for the Codon Stream, even though it contains its own personal 'Codon Core' * In order for the user to change size, matter is created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. * The Suntrix has a quick change feature. ** Manually touching the Suntrix symbol, not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal, but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. * The Suntrix can alter its size to fit the user. * When transformed, the Suntrix protects the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of Corrodium or Death itself. * If someone tries to tamper with the Suntrix against the user's will, the Suntrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. * Once placed on the wearer, the Suntrix cannot be removed by any means. * The Suntrix can show a database image of all aliens unlocked. * The Suntrix is able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove Xenocytes. * The Suntrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). * The Suntrix has a scratch guard. * The Suntrix changes the aliens' eye color to match the users, a feature that can be turned off. * The Suntrix can be synchronized with other trixes, even without the user's intent. * The Suntrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). * The Suntrix functions as a GPS. * The Suntrix can create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. * The Suntrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. * The Suntrix has a built-in Universal Translator. * The Suntrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. * ￼The Suntrix can be used to remotely turn on any machine. *The Suntrix can display ten colors, each meaning something different: * Yellow: Active Mode * Purple: Corrodium Detected Mode * Purple: Recharge Mode * Green: Capture Mode * Orange: Radiation Detected Mode * Blue: Controlled * Red: Self Destruct Mode * Grey: Deactivated * Black: Stop Mode * Pink: Under spell effect * The Suntrix has three known display modes. ** Black silhouettes of the aliens. ** Yellow holograms of the aliens. ** Image of alien ** Spinning Hologram Of Aliens Silhouettes * By changing the settings on the Suntrix, either display modes can been used with either Suntrix form. * The Suntrix can alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms and can even create different types of clothing and accessories, colored grey and white, to accommodate the alien form's anatomy. * The Suntrix has voice commands: * Access Master Control ** Unlocks the Master Control. * Decouple Suntrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 ** Removes the Suntrix. * Suntrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct - 0 ** Activates Self-Destruct Mode. * Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ** Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. * Suntrix Reset Code 10 ** Activates Reset Mode. * Suntrix Abort Reset Code 10 ** Deactivates Reset Mode. * Command Function Override Code 10 ** Overrides function. * Suntrix was made for a dew reasons including: ** It promotes inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. ** It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct and bring them back. ** it would allow Ben Tennyson to 'go hero' for longer periods of time. * The Suntrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Suntrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. **The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. ***The Suntrix has the ability to then further evolve aliens into their 'Nova' Form, granting them more new powers and more new abilities that are even more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Suntrix symbol as an ultimate alien, causing four mour gray spikes to grow. *Unlike most trixes the Suntrix can even translate 'Vulpimancerese' (the language of Vulpimancers) the hardest language in the universe. *The Suntrix can record messages *The Suntrix has a digital watch. *The Suntrix has a distress signal function and homing device allowing Azmuth to find Ben wherever he is. *The Suntrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Suntrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. *The Suntrix has a radar mode. *The Suntrix is hack proof *The Suntrix has a life-form lock. *The Suntrix can be used to turn into fusions of aliens, this is activated by saying 'Suntrix, Fusion Mode' then the name of two aliens the Suntrix will then transform you into a fusion of the two aliens. *The Suntrix allows the user to enhance aliens with solar energy. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Alien Technology Category:Ben 10: Star User Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects